There are a number of web-based Learning Management Systems (LMS) designed to assist students or employees in their studies. The systems typically allow students to share documents, and manage drafts of essays, assignments and projects; all of which may take place outside of a learning institution. The systems can also be used by teachers to manage and publish learning resources, such as interactive courseware, study guides, assignments and other course learning objects or content.
However there are a number of major problems associated with assessment that are not typically addressed by current learning management systems. There is a lack of systematic management of feedback from coordinators to students and vice versa. The comments provided by teachers are usually brief and sometimes illegible, making it difficult for students to identify and learn from their mistakes. Comments for the same mistakes often lack consistency. On the other hand, feedback from students to teachers, in the forms of unit and teaching reviews, surveys, appeals and complaints, are difficult to administer. Overall, there is slowness in providing feedback.
Universities market their courses to both prospective students and employers on the basis of the attributes that graduates will possess upon completion of their course. However, current learning management systems offer poor integration and tracking of graduate attributes and learning outcomes. This hinders internal quality assurance processes and accreditation requirements.